forumfightfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum Fight Music
'Forum Fight Music' Certain songs throughout history have come to suit Forum Fight, regardless of whether or not they include lyrics. Many of them are performed by Two Steps From Hell, who do the best Battle Music ever (bar ES Posthumous and Globus). This is a list of them. Asterisk = Under "Greatest Battle Music of all Times" on YouTube (All of which are courtesy of Eno) Forum Fight Theme *Wild at Heart (Birds of Tokyo). Listen to the lyrics and you'll see why (Eno: I do see, and I highly approve). Player's themes Beranabus *Tenacity (Beranabus' Default Battle Theme) - Motoi Sakaraba* *Strength of a Thousand Men (Beranabus' Alternate Battle Theme 1) - Two Steps From Hell* *Absolute Power (Beranabus' Alternate Battle Theme 2) - Epic Score* *Valley of the Damned (Beranabus' Alternate Battle Theme 3) - Dragonforce *Binary Sunset (Beranabus's Thinking Theme) - John Williams *Sad Violin (Beranabus' Sorrow Theme) *MGS3 Alert Theme (Beranabus' CQC theme) - No idea who it is Divinity (Eno+Master1+Magery) *United We Stand, Divided We Fall (Divinity's Default Battle Theme) - Two Steps From Hell Eno *Divine Destiny (Eno's Default Battle Theme) - Epic Score* *Heart of Courage (Eno's Alternate Battle Theme 1) - Legend* *Magika (Eno's Alternate Battle Theme 2) - Two Steps From Hell *Army Of Justice (Eno's Alternate Battle Theme 3) - Two Steps From Hell *He's a Pirate (The Breach Theme) - Klaus Badelt Magery *He Who Brings The Night (Magery's Default Battle Theme) - Two Steps From Hell* *Moves like Jagger (Magery's Messing Around Theme) - Maroon 5 *Careful (Magery's Alternate Theme 2) - Paramore *Nyan Cat (When he really wants to relax) - Unknown *In the End (Defeat Theme) - Linkin Park *Amazing (Victory Theme) - Kanye West and Young Jeezy *Boulevard of Broken Dreams (Theme Song) - Green Day Mage vs Eno *Battle Of Dark vs Light - Two Steps From Hell *Clash of Empires - Two Steps From Hell *Checkmate - Code Geass* *Final Battle - Chikayo Fukuda* Master 1 *The Legendary Gigantus/King Gigante - Patapon 3 Boss Music (Also, any other Patapon 3 Music that sounds good. Example: Temple of Tolerance) (Master 1's main non-lapfoxtrax Battle Music) *Guardians of the Universe (Master 1's Awesome Theme 1) - Future World Music* *Practically any song on lapfoxtrax.com (Master 1's main selection of Battle Music). Example: Klippa vs Mayhem - Acid Bath Cannon *Adraen - 'The Machines (And Us) ' (Cannon's preferred Lapfoxtrax song to fight to) *Klippa - Alchemy (The song used to assist Master 1's creation / upgrading of Cannon. You could say this is Cannon's Main Theme.) Volcano *Reign of Vengeance (Volcano's Theme) - Future World Music *Flameheart (Volcano's Default Battle Theme) - Two Steps From Hell *The Prophecy (Volcano's Alternate Theme 1) - Audiomachine *Kill 'Em All (Volcano's Alternate Theme 2) - Audiomachine *The Last Stand (Volcano's "Final" Battle Theme) - Audiomachine *Alive (Volcano's Survival Theme) - Meatloaf *The Last One (2011) (Volcano's Victory Theme) - Audiomachine *Pompeii - E.S. Posthumus (Volcano's Retribution Attack Theme) Jay *Welcome Home - Radical Face (not so much used in battle, but still randomly plays around Jay every so often) *Your Protector - Fleet Foxes (again) *I Predict A Riot - Kaiser Chiefs (Jay's Battle Theme 1) *Various songs by Queen (more of Jay's Battle Themes) *Tomorrow Never Knows - Alison Mosshart (Jay's Battle Theme Idontknowwhatnumber) Yvelle *Saturday Nights - I have no idea who it's by. (Yvelle's Default Battle Theme) Script Mak3r *We Didn't Start the Fire - Billy Joel (only used once (due to it being a song useful only if faced with an army), but still awesome) The Omni1 *Unstoppable (ES Posthumous) Omni's battle theme *Sad Romance (Thou Nyughen Xhan) If something breaks Omni's armor *Hallowed Be Thy Name (Machine Head version) When Omni assumes his God Forme by abusing his Omni-Suit *Diem Ex Dei (Globus) When Omni USES his God Powers *Freefall (Two Steps From Hell) For when Omni destroys an enemy *Valhalla (Blind Guardian) When Omni dies. *Seperate Ways (Journey) When Omni decides to destroy a planet. (Or star. Or galaxy. Or Omniverse.) *Fasten Your Seatbelt (Pendulum) When Omni destroys an enemy with God Power. (TROLLOLO) Reversal vs Original *Self vs Self Ft. In Flames - Pendulum *Metal Gear Solid 2 Theme - Harry-Gregson Williams Other Music *Compulsory Hero - 1927 *Citizen Soldier - 3 Doors Down *Friday Night Clubbers Die By The Sword - Adraen *Blow Me Away - Breaking Benjamin *Wings of Icarus - Celldweller *Indestructible - Disturbed *Warrior - Disturbed *Through the Fire and the Flames - Dragonforce *Valley of the Damned - Dragonforce *The Chosen Ones - Dream Evil *Bodies - Drowning Pool *Insanity - Firewind *Duel of the Fates- John Williams (only applied to fights that can change events dramatically) *Moves Like Jagger - Maroon 5 *Alive - Meatloaf *Another One Bites the Dust - Queen *We are the Champions - Queen *Mike's Theme (JP) - Super Smash Bros. Brawl *Classico - Tenacious D *Kickapoo - Tenacious D *Friendship To Last - Two Steps From Hell *A Hero's Return - Two Steps From Hell *Voltaire Tempest - Voltaire *Now I'm Back - Yu-Gi-Oh! Soundtrack *Get Ready To Die - Andrew W.K. To Be Moved Section where anything that can be for a certain place is placed temporarily because the person who added it isn't sure who it fits. *Unstoppable - E.S. Posthumus Category:Items